Don't Leave Us! Huh?
by GojiraCipher
Summary: The Loud Sisters believes Lincoln is going to run away (which he's not), can they band together and show him that they care, or will they just freak him out. No drama, complete comedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Leave Us! Huh?**

 **Chapter 1**

The Loud House, what can you says about it? Well minus the fact that Nick is actually doing a good job for once; but not that.

It's a house full of eleven kids; and just like other siblings, they have their ups and down as well. They fight and make up, rinse and repeat. But would the fear of driving a sibling away will break …. NO WAIT, COME BACK!

This is not a dime a dozen, 'Lincoln runs away' fanfiction. And no, nobody runs away in this. It's just about all the sisters fearing they might make Lincoln run away. This is just a pure comedy fanfic on how I think the actual show will handle a situation like this, well closer than other fanfictions.

So are we cool? …. Great, I'm just going to randomly guess that every single individual reading this is O.K. with this, so let's begin.

Within the Loud House, it looks like an argument was going on. In a Lincoln vs. Sisters debate, they yell about ….. well it sound like multiple things, probably some chain of small unfortunate events that sounds a lot more serious to kids and teenagers. But will these mistakes of the past matter for what may arise from such angered feelings, we will soon find out from our tale of …. Of … Lucy, what rhymes with feelings, I need a poem.

"Not now, spirit from the other realm, I must reveal my sorrowful soul my brother have betrayed." Lucy spoke to nothing, but the other sisters paid no attention as each sister was arguing with Lincoln Loud in the living room.

"You made me look stupid in front of Bobby during our live-chat date!" Lori shouted, who for some reason is dressed like a clown.

"I wore white after Labor Day and you didn't even warn me!" Leni shouted, with her entire outfit completely white. I mean really white. It's like she's wearing green in front of a green screen which the computer gives off this bizarre looking scenario. Kind of reminds me of other cartoons that do the same thing. Strange, isn't it?

"You thought Mick Swagger's latest album is getting a bit too political." Luna snarled as she holds a poster of Mick. "He will never be a puppet to the corporate mass media illuminati!"

"What's the Mass-ter, Luna? Need to take some stress media-cine!" Luan laughed, but quickly glared at Lincoln. "And what's up with you, doc? Eating my rabbit's carrots without asking first? You're so out of character!"

"You busted every single ball I own!" Lynn growled with her deflated sports balls piled up behind her.

"You showed my bat collection the true beauty of light, which that I will never forgive you." Lucy said as she sighs to her bats staring at a light bulb.

"You got us into a fight!" shouted the twins.

"Well she was fighting more." Lola pointed at Lana.

"No, you did!" Lana barked back as the two started fighting each other.

"You corrupted my tonic that would revolutionize the medical field by moving our understanding of all mortal defects of our organic vessels by four centuries." Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses. "I would of have cured brain tumors by this Wednesday, and what are the calculations that you were born with such a still incurable disease? You have brought yourself and humanity to the will of discomposure."

….. Yeah I went there, sue me!

"Poo Poo!" Lucy said as she points at a pile of block, which I guess used to be a tower.

Lincoln Loud, the only brother in the family, felt outnumbered by all his sisters' shouting at him. But from eleven years living with them hadn't left his back bone too soft for an argument.

"How can you blame all me for this? All I did was push down a domino!"

Lisa then pulled in a random screen that showed the events unfold. "You did, male sibling." She let the video played which showed that the dominos Lincoln set up accidently startled a bug which flew towards their bird, Walt, to chase after it, which ends up knocking over a lamp that also broke a vase which then fell near their cat, Cliff, which startled it to run into Luan and Luna's room which caused an unseen commotion.

"I've studied this ironically named 'Domino Effect' and found the perpetrator to be you, brother."

Lincoln was completely dumbfounded by all this. Was it all just a stupid dream, a prank, some sinister demon summoned by Lucy pulling everyone's strings? He was without a solution as his jaw just hang there. "But-But, this doesn't make any sense!"

"The only thing that doesn't make sense is your face!" The five-year old Lola shouted at her older brother. "Your face is also stupid and I don't want to see it right now!"

"Me too!" Lana shouted along with her twin sister. "I don't want to see your face more!"

"No, I don't want to see his face more!" The two wrestled again.

"I rather punch it." Lynn said.

"I can deal with your face, but I don't want to listen to you!" Luna placed head phones in her ears and turned up the volume.

"I'll make a mask for you!" said Leni with a frown. "It will have like, the best looking design. Oooh, I should hold a mask fashion show."

"I'll hide within the depths of darkness, where even your burden heart will not sink." Lucy said with her usual dark tone.

"I am so going to post this on NoLifeBook!" shouted Lori typing on her phone.

"It is indeed wise that we recieve no contact to you for a specific amount of time which will allow our amygdala to affect our cortex which will lower our emotional state. In Neanderthals words, leave us alone so we can cool off."

"Yeah, just like with our Sister Protocol which you only learned of recently." Lori pointed her finger at Lincoln. "You butt out so we can settling this ourselves, like a real family will do."

Lincoln did not know what he was hearing. Why were his sisters acting like this? How could all this stupid stuff happen because he just wanted to play dominos the fun way? Why does he feel so much unnecessary hate? Why is he questioning his worth all of a sudden? Why does he feel like he can swear without it being bleeped out? And why does he feel like Lisa will never find a cure for brain tumors?

He doesn't know what the (Bleep) is going ….. oh, we're still bleeping our swears? Fine with me.

Anywho, he doesn't know what the heck is going on, but he is having enough of this. With steam shooting from his ears, he shouted back at his sisters with a force of a hurricane.

"ALRIGHT FINE! I'LL STAY OUT, BUT DON'T YOU DARE CRY WHEN I'M GONE TOMORROW!" Lincoln huffed and puffed as he marched right upstairs to his room.

"Well fine then, go!" shouted all the sisters as they walk to the sofa to watch T.V. for their stress release, but not Leni. Her anger vanished after processing what Lincoln said. "When I'm gone tomorrow?" Feeling worried, she jumped in front of the T.V. and waved her arms at her sisters. "Guys, what did Lincoln mean when he said 'when I'm gone tomorrow'?"

The rest of them didn't know what she meant, but soon recalled their brother's last words.

"Yeah, he did say that." Lana said, now feeling worried herself. "What does he mean by that?"

"Like where will he go; Clyde's house?" Lola asked while shrugging.

"Not likely, he and his obviously non-blood related family have departure to a trip to New York City for an opera." Lucy said. "Even Lincoln will avoid such drama and an overweight human female to sing at an annoying large pitch."

"And Ronnie Anne moved out of town." Luan scratched her chin. "But he just said 'when I'm gone tomorrow'. Didn't say where, did he?"

As Lynn thought about it, she gasped while hugging her legs. "Guys, what if Lincoln is … is going to run away!"

A dead silence has lay on the Loud House. Their mouth opened wide, but not a gasp was heard.

"Y-You mean like, leaving us and never coming back?" Lana asked with her eyes watery. "But he loves us, and we love him like how I love mud."

"Why would he even think about that, it's not like we did anything wrong to him." Lola folded her arms and turned away.

"Actually, we did." Lucy spoke as she slowly turned her head. "I just fully realized how pathetic our reasons to be angry with him were."

As the sisters thought about it, they come to realized just like Lucy, that all those things that had happen was completely out of control for Lincoln. Heck, far more than they can imagine.

"You're right!" Luan gasped. "I can just buy more carrots! Heck, I didn't even write 'Gary' on those carrots."

"And everything I own gets busted all the time, because of me!" Lynn held her head in stress.

"Ya know, maybe Mick is getting a bit political." Luan looked at the poster. "I mean some of his new gibberish lyrics do sound suspicious, and now I want to vote for the politic party with that … goat man thing with bat wings."

"That's actually a wise choice." Lucy said with a sigh. "At least bats can see, even if some have bad hearing which make their echo location worthless." Lucy turned to one of her bats trying to hear with a huge horn to his ear.

"Poo Poo….." Lily frowned as she set up her blocks again, without a problem.

"And maybe I should have studied a calendar better." Leni looked at her completely white outfit. "And ya know, I should be angry at all of you too, but I only yelled at Lincoln."

"O.K. seriously, why in the world am I dressed as a clown for!?" Lori stood up addressing her attire. "This can't be an accident!"

Lisa looked over her data and closed her eyes. "I also exaggerated my works, it appears. Looks like I'll never cure tumors at the time period I had hoped for."

The girls all looked at one another as guilt and fear slowly took in, but Lori managed to keep herself calm. "No, there is no way Lincoln will do that. We always fight, nothing will change." She picked up the remote and turned the T.V. on. "Now let's watch something to keep our minds off it."

But wouldn't you know it, the first thing that came on that screen was a news station interviewing a sadden family.

" _Our …. Our boy ran away because of us!_ "

All the girls gasped, but Lori just changed the channel. "That's-That's just a coincident. Doesn't mean anything." She says, as the next show was about a cartoon bunny running away from home.

" _I'm just a big ol' mess up. They'll be better off without wibble ol' me._ "

"Coincident!" Lori spoke loudly as she changed the channel, to another runaway drama.

" _I've left my miserable home behind as a child._ " Spoke a man in a dark city. " _Why would I linger in a supposed home with no love whatsoever_? _But the real question is, am I still happy?_ "

"We're so much better than drama boy's family!" Lori frantically spoke as she changed the channel, to another runaway theme program.

" _They all hate me_!"

"We-"

" _It's all my fault._ "

"Are-"

" _I'm just a miserable runt_."

"A-"

" _Good riddance."_

"Functional-"

" _I have no money left and I'm cold and hungry._ "

"FAMILY!" Lori finally lost it as the next show revealed a tombstone and a family grieving. "AH!" Lori yelped as she dropped the remote and started pulling her hair. "We are horrible sisters!"

"Extra horrible today for some reason!" Leni said as the two eldest sisters embraced each other and cried.

"I'm going to stop him right now!" Lynn cried out, but Lisa blocked the stairs.

"Wait, fellow blood relative."

"Can't you just say sis!?" Lynn shouted.

Lisa took out a remote control and a fly from behind her back. "Before we jump to conclusion, we should at least see our brother's current state." She used the controller and made the fly zoom around as the insects' vision appears on the controller. "We can witness his actions with my spy fly."

"Hold on." Lori looked at the small robotic fly and back at the controller. "Why is it that you can make so much inventions, and yet we're still middle class?"

"My age can limit many things." Lisa said as she adjusts her glasses. "Such as a single paycheck. Yet a Nobel Peace Prize is perfectly fine for a four year old."

Lisa controlled the fly upstairs and flew it thought Lincoln's bedroom key hole. "Now as you can see, this specimen-"

"Brother." Lynn said.

"Brother." Lisa repeated. "Is fine in his natural habitat. See how he store clothes and money in his backpack to-"

As a record halted, Lisa and the others all stare at the screen to see Lincoln packing his things.

" _Tomorrow night, I am out of here!"_

It came straight from the horse's mouth. All their fear is true, all their sorrow shall begin, and there was definitely no need to leave the footage on to see if this was some big misunderstanding that can be easily explain if they listen to the next sentence.

Their only brother is running away, because of them.

"Oh no, oh no!" Leni shouted as the others began to cry. "We have to stop him!" Before Leni could go up, Luna stopped her.

"Wait, we can't just beg him to stay after he found out we're spying on him!"

"And why would he believe us." Luan sat down and covered her eyes. "We'll just keep doing this over and over again, and we might go too far for some weird reason again."

"You're right." Lori said as she gathered the sisters together. "You heard him, we have until tomorrow night to change his mind, and that is what we're going to do." She pounded her palm. "We are going to show him how much he means to us. No fights, no yelling, no selfish stuff, nothing."

"Y-Yes!" Luan stood up. "No pranks, just my wonderful jokes."

"And a set quiet time." Luna smiled.

"Like, we should hover over him twenty-eight/seventy." Leni suggested. "No matter where he'll go, we'll always be there just looking at him with our happy faces."

"Poo Poo!" Lily spoke as she waves her arms.

"That settles it, girls." Lori said with determination. "Tomorrow morning we are never leaving Lincoln's side, even if it kills us."

* * *

"Tomorrow night, I am out of here!" Lincoln shouted with a pause following shortly, only to pick up a brochure. "And going straight to Comic Book Camp!" Lincoln happily cheers as he jump on his bed. "This is going to be the best week of my life, especially after … whatever happened with my sisters." He smiled to himself as he glanced at a group photo of his family. He stares at it for a while and felt somewhat worried.

"Ya know, maybe I shouldn't have set up those 3,046 dominoes around the house." Lincoln sighs to himself as he lay in bed. "And we do always fight and make up." Lincoln smiled as he snaps his fingers. "I know, tomorrow morning I'm going to make everyone breakfast; that should settle everyone down." He grinned widely as he lounge in his bed. "Tomorrow will be a good and perfectly normal day with no freaky things going on, just normal."

 **End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

7:00 a.m. appeared on Lincoln's alarm, awaking him from a peaceful sleep. The young boy arose from his slumber and yawned. "Man, I needed that." He shut his alarm and rubbed his eyes. "Well, Lincoln. Today's the day that you finally – AHHHHHH!"

Lincoln fell over from shock to see all ten of his sisters standing by his bed looking at him.

"Good morning, Lincoln." They all said in union.

"….Morning?" Lincoln waved at his sisters who all just stood there, motionless. The boy sits there on his bed, just to see if they will move a single inch. But not even a muscle flex from them, even from Lynn. The only hint of movement he could have sworn he saw was a twitch in Luan's eye.

Just standing there with wide eyes and their huge grins that brought no joy to the boy, only an unsettling feeling.

Fiddling his fingers, Lincoln managed to speak to his sisters. "Is there something special today?" He knew it wasn't his birthday or any of theirs, not even Clyde's or Ronnie Anne's. At least he hopes it's not Ronnie Anne's birthday today. Boy would he get a huge black eye during their next visit if he forgot.

After recalling when her birthday actually is, he was lost, lost and slightly worried. He'd never seen his sisters like this before, but what else can he do now but await his answer.

"Something special?" Lori asked as she placed her fists on her arms. "Isn't checking on our favorite brother in the entire world special enough?"

Do they want something? What can he do for them? Usually they all do favors for Lori, but that's only because she can drive. There is nothing he can do for all of them that requires this much ….. stares. Unless he's being tutored by Hugh again, but there is no chance in heck he'll ever show his face around these parts again.

He slowly looked at each sister with all those grins, even Lucy out of all of them, but he tried to stay calm and slowly climb out of bed.

"Well ….. I'm going to-"

"We made breakfast for you!" Without the slightest warning, Lynn picked Lincoln up and ran straight down stairs.

"Ahhhh!" Lincoln cried out as he was forcefully placed at the kitchen table to see a wonderful looking breakfast. There were pancakes, muffins, orange juice, and sausage that were all made freshly. "Woah, this is …. Uhhh." He turned to his side to see his sisters again, giving them that same disturbing grin.

"So … are you taking a seat?"

"Why would we do that, sweet brother of ours?" Luan said as she grasped her hands. "It's all for you."

"All for me!?" If he was in a cartoon, which he's sure he's not, this would look like a heavenly buffet, but he has a normal sized human boy stomach, there is no way he'll fit all this. "But I can't-"

"Nonsense!" Lana literally grabbed a muffin and shoved it in Lincoln's face. "You're a growing boy, now eat and get muscles!"

How can he enjoy a wonderful meal when his five year old sister is forcing it down his throat like she's getting rid of a bomb? At the very least he hope she washed her hands first.

"Mrmm Mr!" Lincoln took a glass of juice and washed down the muffin. "Guys, This is …" He glanced at Lisa and gave a small smile. "This is great an all, but wouldn't this contain too much _calories_?"

"You are correct, perfect brother that natural selection had brought us." Lisa smiled. "Pancakes are in fact nutrient-less, thus making them one of these worst choices of-" But Luna quickly covered her mouth.

"You don't have to listen to her, bro. Just let those taste buds ride that open road."

Despite the unwelcoming entrance, the muffin was indeed yummy. So for the time being, he took Luna's advice and chow down, and the look of the food did not lie. Everything was just great, so much so that he would like to play rich and fancy to compliment the food, if it weren't for the remaining fact that they're still staring at him.

After eating his fill, he burped loudly and wiped his lips with a napkin. "That was really great, guys." Lincoln stood up. "I can't finish the rest of this though, so you can eat the, huh?" Lincoln looks down to see his baby sister latching onto his leg.

"I-con." Lily spoke his name in her baby voice as she looked up to her big brother with big sparkly eyes, and the grip of a bear.

Lincoln tried walking, but it felt like a ball and chain locked on his ankle.

"Awwwwww, Lily loves you." The sisters said to the struggling boy.

"So very very much." Leni said in awe. "I'm sure she wants you to stay forever and not run away."

"Leni…." They all angrily whispered to Leni to keep her quiet.

Lincoln didn't pay much attention as he tries to gently pry Lily off his leg. "Lily, I know how affectionate you are, but your big brother-"

"Have to see our play!" Lana and Lola dragged Lincoln upstairs as Lily still hold, filling the house with her giggles as Lincoln fills the house with 'ow'. They sat Lincoln on a pillow in the twins' room where the girls have set up a puppet stage.

With the other sisters assistance, they managed to make their pretend stage look real with spot lights and smoke.

"Introducing….." Lola spoke as the spot lights moved around their stage made from sheets and pillows.

"The Legend of Ronnie Anne!" The spot lights focused on the center as the curtains moved to show a sock puppet that sort of resembles Lincoln with a sword. "Take it away, Luna."

Luna played her guitar as she sang a song from a sheet.

"Lincoln has come to town, come to save the princess Ronnie Anne."

Lincoln blushed at the Ronnie Anne part, but he would love for the girls to tease him about it rather than those unsettling stares. They weren't even watching the play.

"The plot took her away now the children don't play but they will when Lincoln saves the day, Halleluiah." Luna slowly leaned to the stage to whisper to the twins. "This song's non-copyrighted, right?"

"We'll look up what 'copyrighted' means later." The two hiss as they get back to their play.

And so began the tale of Puppet Lincoln roaming the crayon-drawn fields as paper monsters were thrown at him.

"Ha-ya, take that!" Then they came across Paper Ronnie Anne trapped under a rock, and the evil containing her, the story board writers.

"Story Board Writers, give back my girlfriend!" Puppet Lincoln said, voiced by Lola.

"You saved me, Lincoln. Kiss me forever!" said the diabolical Story Board Writers.

"Hey, that was supposed to Ronnie Anne's line, and you spoiled the ending!"

"Well we only set this up last night! All you did was throw paper at me and tell me to memorize it."

"That's because I needed somebody to play as everyone else!"

"And how come you only have one role and I have a million of 'em?"

"Because I'm the star!"

"I want to be the star!"

"No, me!"

It took a night to create their play of illusion and tales, but only a few seconds of fighting to obliterate it. The two rolled towards Lincoln in their daily struggle as they shout at one another. The only thing that stopped them was that one glance at Lincoln. They quickly halted their fight and stood straight up.

"I mean I love you, sister." Lola said.

"I love you too, sister."

Lincoln always watches those two fight and every time it warms his heart to see them make up, but they just have to give him those, those creepy smiles.

"In fact, I'll wrap us up in ducktape!" Lala took out a roll of ducktape and wrap them together without the other's consent.

"What's going on?" Lincoln only wanted answers, but he was again dragged away with Lily holding him hostage as they go into the living room.

"Hey, Lincoln." Luan jumped next to him on the couch as the T.V. turned on. "How about we go on a nostalgia trip of our childhood, where we were soooooo happy together, and still are!"

The T.V. showed a time of when Lincoln was a toddler as Luan held his hand in the park. "See how adorable we were, I mean still are." Then the video showed young Lincoln's face being smothered in a pie from Luan. "OOPS!" Luan quickly fast forward as the other sisters glared at her.

"O.K., how about this?" the next video showed Luan and Lincoln a few years later, they were in the kitchen finger painting, but then Luan swapped one paint with glue which made Lincoln's finger stuck on his masterpiece.

"Next!" Luan started to sweat as the next video showed Lincoln during his 2nd grade Christmas concert, which Luan herself pranked the entire stage with a sheet ghost covered in ketchup.

"That's enough videos for today." Lynn shut the T.V. off and dragged Lincoln outside. "Now let's play bowling!"

"Bowling?" Lincoln lifted an eyebrow. "I thought you prefer more rough games?"

"Naaaaw." Lynn waved him off. "It's good to take it easy for a while."

"WHAT?!" Why does Lynn want to take it easy _in sports_?! Is he letting his imagination run wild again?

The kids set up the pins, with Lana and Lola struggling, as Lynn took the first try. "Now let's play some nice bowling while I cream, I mean see if I can possibly win; which I know I can't beat you." Lynn gave her creepiest grin yet in all this, if the fact the win-addict just stated she can't win was terrifying enough.

Lynn gave a competitive smile with her tongue sticking out as she gives a good aim towards the pins.

"Ahem." The other girls quietly cleared their throats to remind Lynn to not take it seriously. She took a deep breath and threw the ball 90 degrees away from the pins.

"Oops."

"OOPS!?" Lincoln yelled out. "You threw that ball over there on purpose!"

Lynn gasped as the other girls began to worry. "Oh, well."

Lincoln and the others noticed the plastic bowling ball bouncing off random objects in the back yard which eventually flew right into Lincoln's face; pushing him to the ground, head first.

.

.

.

"…Uhhhhhh." Lincoln slowly regained consciousness and found himself in the living room once more. "What happened?" He said in a dreary state.

"Good day, brother!"

"Ah!" Lincoln yelp as Lisa popped out of nowhere like Lucy.

"I see you have recovered from your recent head injury, blood brother who is indeed our relative by blood since you share other facial characteristics besides Pop Pops's white hair.

"Huh?" Lincoln asked as he sat up.

"No no, you must rest." Lisa laid Lincoln down. "Rest your head on this here pillow while I prepare a nutritious drink."

"Lisa, what's going on?" Lincoln asked, getting rather suspicious. "Usually you'll speak in that science language, how come-"

But suddenly loud sirens can be heard from upstairs. He looked up to see Lucy walking down, with red siren lights all on her body.

"Hello, wonderful cherished brother from the world of light." Lucy said those non-dark themed words with a smile. Lucy, saying non-dark themed words? What is this world coming to? And is that a Rose of Sharon in her hair? "I shed my mysterious appearance so I will no longer strike a single second of fear in the hearts of my loved ones." She has a huge disturbing grin and gave Lincoln a tight hug. "I love you, brother of mine."

"Yes, there is nothing more powerful than sibling love." Lisa said with a smile. "We all share sibling and family love. That is the only love we ever need and will only have here in this wonderful Loud House of ours."

"Because we are related by blood, which you are related to us by blood, brother." Lucy squeezed her cheek to Lincoln, nearly suffocating him.

"Guys, I-" Lincoln shook his leg as saw that Lily was still holding onto him, even when he was knocked out.

"Inc-Inc!" Lily leaned her head on Lincoln's leg, still giving him that smile.

Lincoln looked at both Lisa and Lucy, afraid to ask what they want.

"You're probably want to know what we want?" Lucy asked.

"Ah!" Lincoln yelled.

Lucy quickly covered her mouth as Lisa took Lincoln's attention. "Brother, we have a poem for you."

"A-A poem?" He'd received a couple of poems before from Lucy, but today he's not feeling up to it, especially now that Lisa is somehow involved. "I think I'll-"

"Love it." Lucy removed her mouth. "Love it just like a sibling, because we're siblings and we love each other like siblings."

"I get that already, why are you giving so many reminders?" Lincoln asked as Lisa and Lucy prepare for this poem.

"This one is called, 'Lincoln'." Spoke Lucy as Lisa plays the bongos, and now Lisa is playing an instrument. Why isn't Luna doing this one?

"Lincoln, you are a gift from above."

"Technically speaking, he was formed in the-" Then Lola and Lana randomly rolled in, stilled wrapped in ducktape, and Lana literally put a sock in Lisa's mouth.

"You are a brother that we all love."

"Again, I get that." Lincoln mildly asks as Lily hugs his leg tighter.

"Even though it is hard to see it, we will always hold on." Lucy took a deep breath. "Through walls and fire, you will always find the ….. dang it, I forgot to finish it."

Lisa's eyes bulged as he spit out the sock. "You did what?!"

"I was under a lot a stress, O.K.?" Lucy threw her arms out.

"Come here, elder sister." Lisa dragged Lucy into the kitchen, feeding Lincoln's curiosity. He quietly leaned close to the entrance and hushed the giggling baby to keep quiet.

As Lily happily covers her mouth, Lincoln eavesdrops to his two young sisters.

"Do you have any idea what consequence this will have if it all fails?" Lisa quietly barked at Lucy.

"I am unfamiliar with this form of torment, to make one mistake that will leave our plan broken." Lucy said in her dark tone. "My mind and soul have departure and now travel two dark paths of separation."

"Don't you think I'm aware of that, too?" Lisa took a deep breath to calm herself. "Things must go according to plan, you will know what will happen if this fail, especially if Lincoln learns of our mission."

"Plan?" Lincoln whispered to himself. "What are they talking about?"

"There you are!" Lori called out and grabbed Lincoln. "You have a date with Ronnie Anne!"

"What, now!?" Lincoln started to panic. "But we're not, sort of, I-"

"We'll take care of your looks." Lori clapped her hands. "Oh girls! Lincoln got a hot date with Ronnie Anne!"

The next thing he knew, he was being swarmed by his sisters preparing him for a good time, while the twins are still stuck together.

"At least this part is normal." Lincoln said to himself as they brought him to the kitchen, where there's a live chat with Ronnie Anne, and Bobby.

"It's a double date!" Lori sat down and smiled at Bobby. "How's my Boo-Boo Bear doing?"

Lincoln looked on the screen to see Bobby too is giving that disturbing grin, but not Ronnie Anne at least.

"Why it's great to see this loving family again." Unlike the other sisters, Bobby looked like he could break at any moment, with sweat racing down his face as he breath repeatedly through his teeth.

"Make that a triple date!" Luan grinned as she run to the back door. "Introducing the boy I have a crush on!" Luan opened the door and in came …. Someone of the opposite gender. "Huh? You're not Benny!?"

"And this isn't the Zombie Café." said a goth girl looking around.

"Didn't we entertain her birthday party as mimes once?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah ….. once." The goth girl walked out and Luan shuts the door. "Huh, a Loud Sister dating a girl? Ha, that's pretty funny." Luan laughed as Luna mumbled something.

"Rrrrrrr, I have had it!" Everyone turned to Ronnie Anne who looked frustrated, and to Lincoln's eyes the only other sane person he saw all day. Hey, were did mom and dad go? "Lincoln Loud, are you really-"

Before she could finish, Lori shut the laptop off. "Well would you look at the time, it's time for Luna's-"

Lincoln's phone rang and the boy answered. "Hey, Ronnie Anne, so what's-" Lori grabbed the phone and threw it outside.

"Hey!"

"Luna, sing!" everyone shouted at the rock star.

"Yeah yeah, I'll play ya a nice, simple and s _t-st-straight_ forward song." Everyone sat down and forcefully hugged Lincoln still as Luna sang, for several hours. Well that what it felt like to Lincoln. Heck, he doesn't even know what she was singing anyway; something about not seeing the signs or whatever.

The yawn he gave indicates he did not care at the moment. He just wants to be free and ready himself for tonight.

He looked at the clock and noticed it was in the middle of the afternoon. He really needs to go back to his room and double check his belongings before he heads out to Comic Book Camp, at least normal things can happen there instead of here. But can it get worse?

"I say that's enough music for one day." Leni said as Luna takes a break. "Now that we double checked the security when you were distra-" Nearly all girls gestured her to cut it. "Distraaaaacting Ronnie Anne with your handsome face."

"Ronnie Anne? Is she-"

"Not here!" Leni nervously laughed. "But do you know what is here, my new clothes for you to try on!"

Suddenly the girls heard a quick zoom. They looked at where they had Lincoln and found that he has slipped passed them at an alarming speed, leaving only a spinning and laughing Lily behind.

"Nice going, Leni!" Lori shouted at her first sister. "You made Lincoln leave with your ugly clothes!"

Leni gasped. "Ugly!? Not nearly as ugly as your shirt!"

"What did you just say about my shirt?!" The two eldest sisters started to argue as Lana and Lola have their own predicament.

"I have to use the bathroom." Lana stated.

"Well get us out of here and go." Lola said in her bossy tone.

"But I feel like Catdog like this." Lana smiled. "And they never showed how they go to the bathroom."

"Ew, I don't want to know and I don't want to try!"

Luan and Luna stepped in and cut the tape; but as they do, Luan started to laugh to herself. "Ha, me dating that goth girl I only saw once, a girl! Ah ha ha! That's just so stupid! Even if we do know each other, why would I date someone who'll never laugh at my jokes, or at the very least another girl?" Luan fell to the ground and rolled around. "Why would any of _us_ date a girl? Besides Lincoln, of course. I mean it doesn't make any sense. Boy am I laughing at this way too hard for some reason."

"Oh, for some reason, ay?" Luna glared at Luan who caught this instantly. "Well if you think it's soooooo funny, why not go right to Clyde's parents and laugh at them!"

Luan gasped and started shouting at Luna. "What's that supposed to mean, what did they ever do to you? You have a problem with their love?!"

"Wait, what are you …. Arh!"

Lisa shook her head at the six kids arguing. "Why must they fight like barbarians who only care about kicking rocks at things?"

"Hey, I like kicking rocks at things!" Lynn leaned down at Lisa. "I guess I'm not just girly enough, am I you nerd!"

Lisa gasped from hearing herself be called a nerd, and then a primal rage filled the young genius's mind. "Well you can at least start giving off an odor similar to a civilized girl! But that is nothing compared to your last action, which I remind you was knocking out Lincoln!"

"Sigh." Lucy said as she turned away from the brawl and looked directly into a mirror. "I guess I should fight my inner self, again."

Lily was the only sister to not have someone to yell at, and that showed the infant the errors of her siblings' ways that they were so desperately trying to avoid for one reason. Her eyes began to water cried out in distress.

They all stopped their arguing and asked Lily what was wrong.

"Linky." She spoke as she gives those big, watery, puppy dog eyes.

The sisters stepped back from each other, realizing what they're doing.

"Of darn it, not again!" Lori stomped her feet as Leni began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Lori!"

"I'm sorry, too!"

One by one, the sisters apologized to each other as they calm themselves in order to get their plan back in motion.

"Girls, this is why Lincoln is going to leave us." Lori said to them all as she checked her cellphone. "We probably only have until after dinner time, if we don't change his minds yet, then we'll just have to throw down all the cards."

"And alas, I foresee it will fail, like us." Lucy sighed.

"Even if we drop and beg to his knees, he'll just leave us as he please." Luna said, sitting on the floor. "I don't want to lose him."

"We don't either." Lola and Lana went to Luna for comfort.

Lynn picked up Lily as the girls looked at her. "I'm a rough girl, but maybe we should really take this slow and make a nice dinner for him."

"I like that." Luan smiled. "Plus I think we were kind of scaring him with those big grins." All girls agreed.

"Well then let's make Lincoln and all of us a nice meal with no fighting, just us loving each other."

"Love as in the tribal bonds, in other words, family love." Lisa said. "Since we are related by blood, thus we shall love each other like blood relatives."

"I'm sure everyone already got the message long ago." Lori said to the young scientist as she gave a soft smile. "So let's make Lincoln's favorite meal."

"Yeah." They said peacefully as they gathered around to prepare for dinner. But seriously, where're the folks?

* * *

"I just don't understand." Lincoln Loud was pacing in his small room, trying his best to figure out what in the world is happening to his sisters. "We were fighting over something ridiculous yesterday, and the first thing on the next day they're all so ….. cheerful?"

Lincoln was really conflicted if that was the right choice of words.

"Then they dragged me around to do some family bonding in a freakish way." Lincoln sat on his bed as he continues to contemplate. "Yet now Lucy's being less gloomy, Lynn's being less competitive, and the twins are really trying to not fight each other, and why was Bobby acting like that but not Ronnie Anne, what was she trying to say?"

Lincoln scratched his chin as he took his laptop out to try calling his not girlfriend, but no internet signal.

"Did they cut the connection?!" Lincoln sighed in frustration as he lay on his bed. "And they mentioned something about a mission ….. a mission that I can't find out about …. Sort of sounds like…"

Lincoln's heart skipped a beat.

"No…." He dug right through under his bed, threw out multiple items, and found an old comic book. He jumped back on bed and read through the pages. "After a fight … now they act happy … improve on annoying traits …. Prepare fatty foods … always involve family … oh no!" Lincoln gasped loudly. "My sisters have been replaced by aliens!"

Lincoln looked back at the comic which showed some aliens kidnapping a boy's family after a huge fight and started to act super happy around the boy the next day as they perform activities which they do not fully grasp.

"It all makes sense now!" He jumped up and waved his arms around. "They're not acting like themselves, try not to fight, keep reminding me that they're my real family, wanted to check my house security for weaknesses, and Bobby ... No!" Lincoln called out. "They got Bobby, and now they're going after Ronnie Anne!"

Lincoln angrily held his fist tightly. "I will not stand for this!" Lincoln checked the book again and flipped to the ending. "And there is only one way to save her, and my sisters!" He looked forward with determined eyes. "Prepare for your doom, aliens!"

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Wow, I did not expect this to get this popular, in one day! You all must be really that sick and tired of all the drama, huh. Well we have one more chapter left, so tune in whenever! ….. Yeah, that's all you're getting, sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

6:00 p.m., Dinner Time.

This was it for the Loud Sisters, the final shot they have at showing their brother how much he's cared for and to keep him home where he belongs.

The food was prepared excellently, despite the heavy heart of knowing that any mistake could drive Lincoln from all of them for good.

"The Roast is done." Lori said as she placed the main course on the table.

"Mashed Potatoes and Gravy done." Lana and Lola said in the same concern tone as Lori.

"Corns, Peas, Green Beans are all set." Luna and Luan brought in the other sides as the sisters sat down.

"After dinner, we will take Lincoln to the frozen substance of dairy products and-"

"Ice Cream, Lisa. Ice Cream." Lynn said as they all quietly sit at the table.

Even if it looks possible to win him back, there was no hope for the Louds. They've spent all their lives fighting, and yet now they feel that Lincoln had it worse from that squirrel suit, missing that comic book convention, managing a date with four girls all at once which they brought upon him, their prank when he wanted to block out everyone for his own privacy, and other events people can easily base stories on.

Yet despite all that, they still manage to help each other out and in time give to Lincoln as well. Though does a couple of beautiful fish make an ocean peaceful, despite the starved sharks lurking?

"It's time." Lucy said as everyone nodded.

"I'll go get him for dinner." Leni stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "I just hope that we can convince Linky that-"

But without warning, the lights suddenly shut off.

"Ahhhhh!" all the girls screamed, minus Lucy, as they were now blinded by darkness, but not eternal darkness. They can still see their eyeballs for some reason.

"Again?" Lisa spoke as she took out a flashlight. "Ever since our first power outage, I've always carry a spare torch, as it's called in the United Kingdom." She aimed the light at all her siblings, but Leni is not seen. "I suggest we gather Leni and Lincoln before an accident leaves them damaged, with most concern going to Leni, despite our current family state."

The girls nodded as they gathered around Lisa to the living room.

"Leni? Leeeeeni? Big Sis?" The sisters all called out to Leni, but not a word from the air head.

"Leni? Lincoln?" The girls climbed upstairs to reach the last two siblings, but still nothing. They opened up his bedroom door and saw no trace of the boy.

"Maybe's he's in the bathroom." Luan suggested.

"Dude, I hope he didn't get hurt." Luna said as they walked through the hallway.

"Ew, I hope he didn't make a mess." Lola stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Lana, you go check."

Lola waited for her twin's response, but she did not answer.

"Lana?"

Lisa turned the light and saw no trace of Lana, just like with Leni and Lincoln.

"Ha ha, very funny." Lola sarcastically laughed at Lana's prank. "Come out, we have stuff to do!"

Lola's temper was nowhere near close to erupting as Lori's. She took out a whistle and blew it as loud as she could; hurting everyone's ears. "LANA, WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!?"

"DUDE!" shouted Luna as she rubs her ears. "Do you have any idea how much I need my ears!"

Lori glared and snarled at Luna in the pitch black hallway. "And do you have any idea what all of this will cost us!?"

Luna tried her best to hold in her anger, Lori is right. She took a deep breath and called out to the missing siblings. "Lincoln, Leni, Lana?"

"Where'd did those alligators go?" Luan rubbed her head as she looks into her arms. "Do you have any idea, Lily? ….. Uh oh!"

"Uh oh, what?" Lori asked sternly as Lisa aimed the light to Luan, who is now holding a sack of potatoes.

"What happened to Lily?!" Luna shouted at the top of her lungs. "And where'd you get that?!"

Luan looked at the sack and shrugged. "I was going to save this for a game of hot potato, guess I grabbed this instead of Lily. Heh heh."

Lori slapped herself in the face. "Alright, we are splitting up. One team looks for the others while the second team finds Lily and then turns the light on."

"Dude, I don't think that's a good idea." Luna said, feeling nervous. "I'm getting this sick sixth sense vibe about splitting our team in a powerless and quiet house."

"I do not believe in this supposed sixth sense." Lisa stated. "But if I do have such a sixth ability, well technically there are far more senses the human body has, but in this topic, I would suggest listening to Luna."

"Lisa, not right now." Lori impatiently said. "Luna, Lisa, and Lola; you go get Lily. The rest of us will look for the others."

"Well can't argue with you." Luna held onto Lisa's and Lola's hands. "Come here, don't want you getting lost too."

The three walked downstairs as the others checked each bedroom.

"Leni? Lincoln?" Lori asked as she searches underneath her bed.

"Lana, Lily?" Luan searched in her room in the closet full of her prank material.

"Sis, bro?" Lynn looked in the attic and found only dust.

"Sigh." Lucy moved through the darkness of her room, but found no trace.

"Anything?" Lori asked as the two others met her downstairs in the living room. "Great, why now?" Lori held her head. "So Luna, did you find Lily yet?"

…..

"Oh not them too!" Lori aimed the flashlight all around the first floor to see her other siblings have vanished too. "Why is this happening like if we're in some horror film!?" After saying that out loud, Lori started to panic, but quickly calmed herself. "No, No! This is not some stupid movie where some crazy guy somehow sneaked into the house and took everyone, right girls?"

….

"Are you serious!?"

Now Lori was all alone, all her sisters are gone, including her brother. They were just behind her, and in a split second, they vanished. She would even wish Lucy will just pop out of nowhere now, like she usually does, just to alieve her; but there she was with no one else.

"G-Guys…?" Lori called out as her heart race. "Keep it together, Lori. You're the oldest sisters. It's your job to-" With a slight bump into a lamp, the girl jumped up and screamed like a frantic cat. She hangs on the stair railing as she heavily pants with her tongue out and sweat racing down her face.

"I-I got to get out of here!" shouted Lori as she aimed the lights on the floor. "I need to do the exact opposite a horror movie character will do. I need to run out the door and not get distracted by OOOOOOOOOOH!"

Lori instantly calmed down with big sparkly eyes as she sees a photo of Bobby lying on the ground. "How'd you get here, oh reminder of my Bobby Bear?" She tried reaching for it, but it moved away, as if it's being pulled by a string. "Playing hard to get, huh?" She grinned as she followed the photo right into the basement, where a loud, unseen, and cartoonish struggle was going on.

"Where am I!?" Lori shouted in the dark basement, pleading for anyone to answer.

"In the basement, silly!" Leni voice was heard.

"Leni?!" Lori asked as she turned to her left. "You're safe!"

"I'm here too!" Lana voice was heard.

"We are all accounted for." Lisa said. "Even with the lack of light particles, I can still determine we are all tied together."

"How?!" Lori shouted.

"I would love to figure that one out." Luan said. "But right now I'm tied up with something. Ha ha ha, get it?"

"Well I followed one of my dresses down here." Leni answered.

"I saw a soccer ball rolling down here." Lynn answered.

"My spell book was possessed, it was a sign." Lucy sighed.

"I thought I discovered a luminescence insect, turned out it was Lily's stuffed glow-larva." Lisa answered as she held up the glowing toy.

"One of my mirrors was being dragged into this dirty place." Lola spoke with fury.

"I followed a slice of moldy bread." Lana smiled.

"I actually wanted to prank you all in the dark with a ghost costume I had down here." Luan said with a chuckle. "But looks like I walked right into this one. Ha ha!"

"And I followed a mixed tape of Mick Swagger down here." Luna answered. "Yeah, I pulled a Leni."

"You pulled me?" Leni asked. "Wait, _a_ Leni? Does that mean there's like, more of me!?" Leni smiled and glee. "We will all so totally get along!"

"Goo!" Lily joyfully said as she chews on some rope.

Suddenly the light was turned on above them. They looked all around the basement and found a shadowy figure in the corner.

"Good evening, ladies. If you are ladies." Lincoln revealed himself to the girls. "Glad you can all join me tonight, supposed humans."

"Lincoln?!" Lori shouted. "Why did you …. Wait, what do you mean 'if we are ladies'?"

"And supposed humans?" Lisa asked with a raised eyebrow. "We are homo sapiens."

"Hey, I don't know who Sapiens is, but that's not very nice to say about him." Leni pouted at Lisa.

"At least I know _you_ will have my back later on." Lisa said to herself.

"Say somethin'?" asked Luan as she turned her head to the rock star.

"Nope!"

Lincoln folded his arms and laughed. "You know what you are, aliens!"

"Aliens?!" All the sisters shouted.

"I'm an alien?" Leni asked. "I knew I should have looked at space fashion magazines."

"Lincoln Loud, what are you talking about!?" Lola shouted. "Untie us so I can grind you like cheese!"

"Tsk Tsk." Lincoln nodded his head. "I must admit, you're great at acting."

"Awww, thank you."

"Leni!" shouted the other sisters.

"But this is all the proof I need!" Lincoln showed them all the comic book and the events that led to his revelation. "You were almost perfect, but your creepy smiles and unnatural friendliness was your fatal flaw, alien scum."

"Creepy smiles? Friendliness?" Lynn spoke up. "You're crazy! We were just making sure you'll stay!"

"Crazy?" Lisa asked herself as she ponders.

"Of course you want me to stay." Lincoln spoke with sarcasm. "So that you'll replace me too with one of your aliens, like you did with Bobby and soon Ronnie Anne as well."

"Even with his misguided eyes, he still sees the golden light of his girlfriend." Lucy sighs.

"Interesting…" Lisa paid close attention to Lincoln as he questions the aliens.

"So what is your plan, aliens?" Lincolns squinted at Lily. "Is it for world domination?"

"Inky!" Lily giggles as she reaches for Lincoln's face, but the boy jumped back.

"Nice try." He smiled, confusing Lily. "Or you just want to harvest us for your slime farm."

"Slime Farm? I want to sign up!" Lala grinned as Lola felt disgusted.

"Perhaps, this is your feeding season." He looked at Lori and Luan. "You all look skinny."

"It's called a work out, you little twerp!" Lori tried ferociously to break free.

"Settle down, Lori. Nothing to get all _worked up_ about." Luan laughed. "But seriously, why are you acting like a nut job? Lincoln."

"Did you bonk your head during the power outage?" Lynn asked; which made Lisa more and more curious.

"Playing dumb, I see." Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "But luckily I have your weakness right here!" He took out an item from behind his back. "A lollipop!"

"A lollipop?" All the sisters asked, except for Lily, who excitedly tried to reach for it with a drooling mouth.

"The sugar in this will dissolve you like salt on slugs."

"I miss Snotty the Slug." Lana became depressed. "It was all my fault."

"My fault ….." Lisa suddenly gasped. "Our fault!"

"Huh?" The sisters turned to Lisa, who looked shocked and horrified.

"Our actions have affected his mental status, disrupting his brain cells which resulted in the formation similar to Post-Traumatic-Stress-Dis-"

"English, Lisa! English!" Lynn shouted with rage.

"Very well." Lisa sighed. "Our horrible actions didn't just break his heart, but also his mind."

All the sisters gasped.

"As in Vietnam flashbacks?" asked Lucy.

"I highly suggest you see a shrink, gloomy sibling." Lisa said. "But indeed yes." She lowered her head. "Our actions have ruined Lincoln's pure mind."

"Nooo…." Luna quietly spoke as Luan formed tears in her eyes.

"Can we fix his brain?" Leni asked as Lori looked horrified and without hope.

"Possibly." Lisa spoke, with a broken voice. "But …. The process to recovery could be long, years perhaps."

"Years!?" Lana and Lola gasped.

"Or …. Permanently." Lisa looked up with her eyes soaked red. "He sees us all as monsters now, from his fictional book that he used to escape from the real world, which is us."

"And …. And Ronnie Anne is the one he loves." Lori's mascara ran down her face. "And soon he'll think she'll be horrible just like us, the worst sisters in the world!"

In union, the Loud Sisters started crying up into the heavens; or in their case the basement ceiling with a spider crawling at the corner. "We don't deserve to be your sisters!"

Lincoln looked into their eyes; there were real tears of sorrow. "Huh, but how can that be? They're aliens." Lincoln pondered. "Unless ….." Lincoln looked through the comic and found the heroes of the story discussing the possibilities of the aliens' actions. "What if they're orphaned refugees from a now destroyed planet?" He turned to the end of the book, and groaned furiously. "This all just had to happen before the final issue was released."

"I-Inky!" Lily reached out to her dear older brother as she cries along with her sisters.

"I am a genius, but yet even I was too full of myself to see our errors to you, brother."

"I'm going to make you a million mud pies!" Lala cried out.

"And I'll invite you to all my tea parties!" Lola cried out too.

"Why, why is this the reason I need to seek the light?" asked Lucy.

"We'll-We'll take it easy now. I won't wrestle you or pants you or throw a dodgeball at you again!" Lynn cried.

"I am done, I am done with April Fools forever!" Luan cried.

"I probably busted your eardrums for good." Luna cried. "I don't deserve to even listen to Nick Swagger!"

"When I become a famous fashion designer, I am going to buy you a new brain!" Leni cried.

"I…. I ….. I …" Lori cries was the loudest out of any sister. "I am a disgrace to big sisters everywhere!"

Lincoln looked and listened to each sister. "They all sound so sad, maybe …. NO!" Lincoln shouted, which halted the sisters. "You are all aliens. I know my sisters and they will never be like this!"

The sisters looked at each other, and started crying again.

"This ends now." Lincoln held up the lollipop and walked towards the sisters. "The lollipop shall be your demise."

Even with tear drowned eyes, Lily noticed the Lollipop and took it from Lincoln's hands.

"Now the lollipop shall obliterate your parasitic forms and then I must use the holy swiss cheese to-"

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Everyone jumped up and turned to the stairs to see the one who will bring peace to this whole crazy day, but who is it you may be asking. It's not the mother, it's not the father, it's not Papas, not the pets, not the teacher, not even Clyde.

The one that will bring peace to the Loud House (well for this problem anyway) is none other than Ronnie Anne.

"I am so glad I had Bobby drive us all the way down here just to make sure you guys didn't do anything stupid, and confusing!" She looked at the tired up sisters. "What are you doing, Lincoln!?"

"Step back, Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln jumped in between them. "They're aliens!"

"Aliens!?" Her blood started to boil. "Why do you think they're aliens!?"

"Don't blame him, blame us!"

"Huh?" Ronnie looked at the crying sisters in confusion.

"We broke Linky's brain from poster-dramatizing-dress-something because we're bad sisters." Leni sniffed.

"What she means is Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder." Lisa answered. "Which our brother have developed a similar symptom."

"It means we broke his heart so much that now his brain's broke too." Lana cried.

"Bobby Boo Boo Bear will see me as the worst girl on Earth!" Lori cried as all the others do, minus Lily who was sucking on the lollipop.

"Bobby?" Lincoln then quickly theorized, well just randomly guessed at something. "Oh no, the aliens have replaced Ronnie Anne too!" Lincoln drew out another lollipop. "Eat sugar, alien!"

Lincoln stuck the lollipop in the alien's mouth to destroy the invading monster, it did nothing.

With a frown, Ronnie Anne spit the treat out. "Alright, this is getting way out of hand." To prove to the shocked Lincoln even more that she is the real deal, she threw a sloppy joe in the boy's face and pulled down his pants.

"O.K., that's the real you."

To point Lincoln back to reality some more, she turned Lincoln's head to Lily sucking on the pop.

"And she's not an alien either."

"It's no use!" Even though Lincoln is getting it now, his sisters are still far out. "Lincoln only sees us as monsters, monsters that makes him feel unwanted in his own house!" Lori cried.

"We … We didn't want him to run away from home." Luan tried to speak, but was having trouble calming herself.

"But we just made things worse." Lynn cried as the others (minus Lily) accepted that they are the worst sisters in the world.

"Run away?" Lincoln asked. "Where did you get that idea? The only place I'm going to is that Comic Book Camp I was talking about all month."

"…. Huh?"

"Ugh!" Ronnie Anne sighed. "Let's just untie you guys so we can clear this out upstairs."

So after they untied the sisters, they all head to the living room to have a clear discussion in the living room to get the whole misunderstanding to end.

"So …. You guys are not aliens." Lincoln sheepishly rubbed his head.

"And you're not going to run away because of us?" Lori asked as the other sisters listened close.

"Why would I run away from here? I'll die out there." Lincoln pointed at the door. "Besides, you're not that annoying."

"But what about my bossy attitude?" asked Lori.

"And my rough play?" asked Lynn.

"And what about when we all acted out of ourselves?" Leni ask; which wasn't very clear to Ronnie.

Lincoln raised his hand. "Hey, it's not like I'm not annoying at times. Even I mess up too." He smiled at his sisters. "And we later make up and work together to fix things. You're my family, but you guys really don't remember me talking about Comic Book Camp?"

The sisters thought back real hard and recalled all the times he mentioned comic book came, like during their breakfasts, the park, movie night, and even right before he set up those 3,046 dominoes which caused the whole mess in the first place.

"Oooooooh." The girls smiled from embarrassment.

"I can't believe you all are going to be my in-laws one day." Ronnie Anne frowned.

"Awww, you want me and Babe to get married." Bobby smiled at his sister, but the girl's eyes widen from shock.

"Uh, yeah. I meant you two." She nervously smiled.

"Well everyone." Lori stood up and smiled at her brother. "I think we need an apology group huge." She hugged Lincoln first as all the other sisters gathered together in a moment of warmth, comfort, and love.

Later on, we see the Loud Sisters and the Santiago siblings waving Lincoln farewell as he rides that yellow bus heading to Comic Book Camp.

"Well that was something." Lori smiled Bobby by her sides as they all walked away.

"To think you all thought Lincoln was going to run away." Ronnie Anne laughed. "But seriously, if you make him leave, I'm breaking all your bones."

"I hear ya loud and clear." Lynn said with an oath. "But I'm pretty sure we'll stick right back to our usual schedule and forget this whole thing ever happened."

"Such a common curse for this universe." Lucy sighed.

"Hey Lisa, can you make something blow up when we get back home?" Lana asked.

"I am capable of such a task, but I will not allow it." Lisa said with a mild tone.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to tidy up Lincoln's room because I'm the best sister!" Lola gloated.

"Hey, I'm the best sister, not you!" Lana shouted as the two wrestled.

"Come here you two." Lynn pulled the kids off each other.

"When Lincoln gets back, we are going to laugh so hard about this." Luan smiled to herself, but then laughed uncontrollably. "I …. I still can't believe for a moment Lincoln thought I was dating that goth _girl_!" Luan picked herself up. "I mean really, no Loud Sibling in this household will ever-"

"SAM IS A GIRL!?" Luna suddenly shouted into the night sky. "I am in love with a girl and I go both ways!" She took out a random trumpet and blew loudly as she marches around the others. "She's the blonde girl I play with, I never brought her up, I have fears of being judged too, I don't even know if she likes GIRLS! Love me or dump me!"

Luna calmed down as everyone just stares at her, but then to something on her right. The Rock Girl noticed them and slowly turned to see Sam standing right next to her. "Uhhhhhh….."

"You want to see a movie?"

"YES!"

Luna and Sam held hands as the others cheered.

"Congrats, you two!" Lori walked to the couple with Lily in her hands. "Say hi to your sister in-law, Lily."

Lily took the lollipop out her mouth and giggled.

Luna's face turned tomato red as she grinned widely. "Thanks guys, you have no idea how much this really-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sam jumped back from the baby. "This planet has candy too!" Out of anyone's expectation, Sam suddenly turned into some horrific alien monster. "My master!" She called out with glowing antennas. "Release the Sam Human and all other humans. This planet has the accursed candy too. We must evacuate!"

The alien then sprout wings and flew into the sky. And for the toping on the cake, the bus that Lincoln was on suddenly dropped from the sky several feet away as other aliens flew out of the vehicle; which the inside of the wreck bus revealed it was an alien ship the entire time.

After all the aliens have fled into the night sky, Lincoln slowly crawled out of the wreckage, with eyes of true traumatization.

"So … Comic Book Camp at the Loud House?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." All the sisters along with Bobby and Ronne Anne agreed to the very normal thing they need right now, but not Luna.

"Dude, I think I'll just stare at a picture of Hugh, or Sam, or both, or I dunno."

And so they all returned to the Loud House to enjoy a wonderful night of reading non-sci-fi comic books, together like a family.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, there's mom and dad." Leni smiled at her parents, who were just being dropped off by an alien.


End file.
